Semesta
by Koyuki17
Summary: Pada samudra bernama alam semesta, jemari milik Reinhard mencoba merengkuh berjuta pelita benderang. Berjuta bintang yang berserakan pada hamparan kelam. Meneruskan gaung frasa yang mengakar, kukuhnya sebuah ikrar. Walaupun kini tanpa hadirnya separuh bentangan sayapnya. Warning: One shot, Canon, Spoiler alert!, typo, etc.


_Beku memaku, sepi menepi_

_Dari tahta semesta_

_Netra ini meremang_

_Teretas samarnya rentang_

_Antara hadirmu_

_Dan paruh hampa anganku_

_._

Semesta

By: Koyuki17

Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu © Yoshiki Tanaka

.

_Raihan ini tertuju pada bentangan kelam, mencoba sampai pada fragmen alam semesta yang tengah benderang. Kita mulai menghitung cahaya gemintang yang menyapa. Kita mulai menerka, mengapa entitas mereka sekalipun tak lepas dari dekapan kematian._

Jemari yang lebih pucat dari biasanya itu segera mencengkeram dua tangan yang begitu akrab baginya. Memandangi kembali dada bidang dan helai rambut berujung agak ikal yang berwarna seperti kobaran api. Reinhard memastikan sosok yang ada dihadapannya itu benarlah nyata. Figur seseorang yang selalu menemaninya, yang hafal betul hampir setiap lekuk kisah hidupnya.

Sekali lagi Reinhard menggapainya, lekat iris biru esnya memandang walau dengan raut wajah yang kusut. Peluh yang memenuhi setiap relung emosinya seketika tumpah. Namun tak lama matanya itu mengerjap, dunia nyata menyentakkannya pada keremangan di sekitarnya. Kembali atensinya tertuju pada sosok yang terbaring di hadapannya. Segera saja benaknya menyusun ulang persepsi, menarik kembali sederet sekuens kisah.

_Pada akhirnya, kita selalu memahami apa yang sebenarnya paling berharga setelah nihil presensinya itu kini._

.

.

.

_Kusesap rasa manis yang menguar dari kilasan ingatan. Kala keseharian yang sederhana mampu membuncahkan tawa di antara kita, sang dua bocah nakal. Bersama alur angin merambahi hamparan hijau, mengejar bayang senja sebelum dingin menuntun kita untuk pulang. Olfaktori kita yang dibuai oleh lekatnya potongan kue plum kelsey yang tersaji di atas meja. Tak luput jua coklat ataupun kopi yang hangatnya siap merambahi, setiap kali kita meneguknya._

_Namun kilat waktu lampau itu tak semanis dulu kusesapi. Kala berdua kita memanggil penggalan ingatan itu sebelum pertempuran pertama yang kita hadapi. Enam tahun lalu, di sebuah planet beku kita tertawa sembari membayangkan hangatnya kopi yang diselimuti oleh krim. Walaupun yang kita punya saat itu hanyalah roti dan kopi yang dingin. Karena hadirmu lebih dari cukup bagiku saat itu, aku tidak membutuhkan siapapun lagi._

_Detik waktumu kini telah menorehkan ujung noktah. Sirna bersama separuh diri ini yang melebur bersama hampa ragamu berada._

Mungkin takdir Siegfried Kircheis takkan bergulir pada poros ini, jika sua dengan kedua kakak beradik bermarga Musel itu tak pernah terjadi. Ya, ketika benaknya seolah keliru menganggap bahwa ia telah bertemu dengan sepasang manusia pemilik sayap keemasan. Tak bisa ia lupa akan warna pirang rambut mereka, begitupun dengan manik mata biru es yang bisa membuat siapapun terpana.

Mereka berdua, Reinhard dan Annerose adalah penggalan fragmen hidupnya, yang membuat Kircheis tak pernah lagi ragu kemana langkahnya mengarah.

"Sieg, bertemanlah yang baik dengan adikku ya..." Keping frasa itulah yang mampu mengakar pada dirinya, membuat Kircheis mengabdikan kesetiaannya pada Annerose dan Reinhard semata.

Bersama dengan semburat rona pada pipinya, Kircheis menyanggupi permintaan gadis berparas cantik dan ramah itu. Walaupun bercampur dengan gemuruh perasaan yang baru bisa dimengertinya setelah sedikit beranjak dewasa nanti, Kircheis tetap teguh pada perkataan itu. Terlebih ketika Annerose terpaksa pergi dan meninggalkan Reinhard seorang. Intuisinya memekat seiring kembali Annerose mempercayai Kircheis untuk menjaga adik satu-satunya itu.

"Kircheis, aku masuk sekolah militer. Ikutlah bersamaku, kita akan membawa kembali kakakku!"

Tangan dengan kulit pucat itu terbuka di hadapan Kircheis, menguatkan sebuah resolusi yang berasal dari anak berumur sepuluh tahun itu. Kircheis pun tak lagi ragu menyambut uluran tangan itu. Bahkan untuk berapa kalipun pada setiap kesempatan yang ada. Ke manapun Reinhard menjemput masa depan miliknya, Kircheis ingin tetap berada di sampingnya.

.

.

.

_Bintang biner mungkin bisa menjadi representasi lain atas dua eksistensi kita, yang telah begitu lekat hingga separuh makna kita bagi bersama. Ketika hamparan waktu kita jelajahi, satu demi satu anak tangga takdir kita jejaki. Gravitasi adalah alternatif makna dari seberapa pautan yang ada telah lama menarik eksistensi kita dalam satu poros yang sama. Karena separuh diri ini hanya bisa utuh dengan presensimu._

_Bagi orang lain mungkin hadirmu hanyalah bayangan diriku. Kemanapun aku pergi, maka dirimu pun melangkah di belakangku. Tentu saja mereka tak pernah tahu, bagaimana utuh diriku ini memandangmu. Karena titik mula ambisiku menyertakan dirimu di dalamnya. Bersama, asalkan kita bersama. Seisi jagad raya menjadi musuhku pun tak apa. Karena kau pasti selalu ada di sampingku._

_Emas sayapmu _

_Ialah bilah angkasa_

_Bentangnya merambah _

_Siap tuk jadi penakluk_

"Hal yang pernah dicapai oleh penguasa sebelumnya, apakah aku juga bisa melakukannya?"

Di sana, ketika selangkah lagi mereka memasuki dunia militer sebagai seorang prajurit, Reinhard menunggu sebuah jawaban dari Kircheis.

"Reinhard-sama, tolong jadikan alam semesta ini milikmu." Perkataan itulah yang menjadi jawaban dari Kircheis.

Sebuah angan ini mungkin berada pada ambang nalar beberapa orang, namun Kircheis percaya bahwa Reinhard bisa mewujudkannya. Karena selama mereka bersama, ia bisa tahu bahwa sahabatnya itu cukup memiliki daya untuk menggenggam alam semesta. Reinhard pun tersenyum puas atas jawaban itu, kini ia tak ragu lagi untuk mewujudkannya. Sekali lagi, ia mengajak teman pertama dan satu-satunya itu untuk beranjak menuju mimpi mereka itu.

_Karena langkah kakimu bukanlah tara bagi bentangan daratan, namun tara bagi lautan gemintang._

.

.

.

_Hampir genap perspektif milikku bisa kau tafsirkan. Hingga seegois apapun diri ini, juga amarah yang deras meredam suara siapapun dari benakku, kau mampu menghadapinya. Karena kau lebih lihai dalam memahami, senyuman dan perkataanmu selalu bisa membujukku untuk merangkai ulang persepsiku atas segala hal yang kuhadapi dengan lebih terbuka._

Bersama selama sebelas tahun lamanya bukanlah perkara mudah, karena tak ada stagnansi di antara dua orang dengan perspektif yang kadangkali bersebrangan. Jika Reinhard terus mewujudkan ambisi dan mimpinya sembari menatap lurus ke depan dan mengalahkan setiap musuh, maka Kircheis menjadi penggenap bagi sikap yang tidak Reinhard miliki.

Dari Kircheis-lah Reinhard mencoba untuk memandang dari perspektif lainnya. Bagaimana lebih dewasa menyikapi satu kesalahan atau kemenangan yang tak selalu sempurna di hadapan Reinhard. Bagaimana memaafkan dan mendapat kepercayaan orang lain bisa membuatnya menjadi pemimpin yang lebih baik lagi.

Seiring dengan kuasa dan daya yang bisa mereka berdua raih, maka semakin besar pula tantangan yang ada. Tentang bagaimana semakin banyak nyawa yang bertumpu pada keputusan keduanya.

Dua juta nyawa warga sipil bukanlah perkara yang sepele. Kircheis tak berada di samping Reinhard saat tragedi ini terjadi. Itulah besarnya nyawa yang harus tertumpah kembali karena arogannya bangsawan dinasti Gooldenbaum yang saat itu memberontak. Kini semua telah terjadi dan tak bisa ditulis ulang.

Reinhard tahu bahwa ia seharusnya menyelamatkan nyawa-nyawa itu, namun pada saat terakhir pun ia tak menyelamatkan siapapun. Lalu Kircheis mengetahui kabar ini dan segera datang menemuinya. Kircheis menanyakan kebenaran atas peristiwa itu dan kembali memberikan peringatan. Tentang seberapa kelirunya Reinhard, dan tak semestinya ia menjadi penguasa yang mengorbankan nyawa orang-orang itu. Sebesar apapun untungnya bagi Reinhard sekalipun.

"Kircheis! Sejak kapan aku meminta pendapatmu?!" Reinhard tak tahan terus diceramahi, sekalipun ia tahu bahwa Kircheis akan menanyakan topik yang ingin dihindarinya sekarang "Bagiku, memangnya kau ini siapa?"

"Aku adalah bawahan kepercayaan Anda, _Marquis _Lohengramm..." Mau tak mau, Kircheis kembali mengalah, mengingat kembali posisinya saat ini sebagai bawahan Reinhard.

Lalu untuk kesekian kali, mereka terpisah dalam segaris batas. Sebuah hal yang biasanya hanya sesekali dan berlangsung sebentar saja. Kircheis telah berulangkali menghadapi semua ini, kesabarannya tak pernah lekang sambil menunggu ego milik Reinhard mengendur.

Tak aneh jika seseorang keliru, begitupun dengan Reinhard. Begitulah pikir Kircheis. "Suatu saat nanti, Reinhard-sama pastilah mengerti. Selama sebelas tahun ini, selalu begitu. Pasti..."

Lalu setelah kemenangan atas para bangsawan angkuh itu di perang Lippstadt mereka raih, namun semua ternyata tak berakhir begitu saja. Saat itulah sebuah celah diantara kedua orang itu semakin menganga, cukup bagi Ansbach yang seolah telah tak berdaya untuk mengincar nyawa Reinhard.

Pelatuk itu tertuju pada Reinhard yang berada pada singgasana. Jauh dari jangkauan siapapun di sana. Kircheis hampir saja terlambat sepersekian detik untuk mengintervensi serangan mendadak itu. Ia tak memegang senjata apapun, hanyalah tubuhnya yang bisa menghadang sekuat tenaga.

Walaupun pada akhirnya, sebuah tembakan fatal merenggut sebuah masa depan yang seharusnya masih menjadi milik pria itu. Sebuah pengorbanan yang begitu besar, namun bukanlah segalanya bagi Kircheis. Tidak asalkan ia mampu melindungi sahabatnya itu. Asalkan ia bisa menggenapi janjinya itu.

_Darah yang seharusnya menjadi desir dalam nadimu kini tumpah, membawa pergi kehangatan yang seharusnya menghidupkan setiap napas milikmu. _

Reinhard tak pernah menyangka bahwa ini menjadi kali terakhir ia bisa menggenggam tangan sahabatnya itu. Kala gemetar katanya berusaha memecah fakta yang menghadang bendung emosinya. Dingin, jemari dalam rengkuhannya itu mmengakarkan beku. Bagitu kontradiktif dengan sebuah rasa lega yang ia tuturkan ketika melihat Reinhard baik-baik saja.

Semakin bias visi Kircheis memandang figur Reinhard, namun frasa yang ingin diucapkannya tetap mengemuka seiring dengan sisa kesadaran yang dimilikinya.

"Reinhard-sama, tolong jadikanlah alam semesta ini milikmu..." Kembali penggalan frasa itu Kircheis munculkan, dan Reinhard hanya mampu mengiyakan dan mencoba untuk tetap mendengarkan.

Senyuman akrab itu, tutur nada halus yang selalu membuat Reinhard tenang, kembali mengemuka darinya di ambang napasnya sekalipun. Dengan suara yang semakin memecah, Reinhard menyangkal sebuah perpisahan yang telak meretas figur teguhnya. Tapi ia masih belum bisa menerima bagaimana karena kesalahannya sendiri, Kircheis menjadi tak bersenjata saat ini. Dan Kircheis tetap mengambil keputusan sulit dan mempertaruhkan nyawanya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, stagnansi dari pria berambut pirang itu koyak. Rapuh emosinya memuncak seiring dengan suara yang berulangkali memanggil nama Kircheis. Penggalan visinya semakin buyar oleh basah pelupuknya.

_Saat itu, kembali ia menggali makna hadirnya Kircheis baginya. Seolah pertanyaannya pada Kircheis beberapa waktu yang lalu berbalik padanya._

Teman, sahabat, bahkan saudara mungkin bukanlah suatu tara yang sempurna bagi seberapa berharga sosok itu baginya. Kircheis, begitulah nama itu mengakar dan menjadi eksplanasi atas hadirnya selama ini. Reinhard memaknai jawaban itu tepat setelah senyuman itu menghilang, setelah iris biru gelap itu tak lagi memandang.

_Dirimu tak pernah memprotes jika jemari usilku selalu memainkan helai rambutmu, yang warnanya menjadi ciri spesifik sosokmu itu. Ya, karena seolah permata ruby mewarnai setiap helainya. Kau biasanya hanya tersenyum memaklumi tingkahku, lalu hal ini menjadi sebuah rutinitas yang kulakukan ketika ingin._

Lekuk jemari Reinhard teracung dan menekuk, berharap menemukan surai merah yang biasanya menggelitik rabaannya. Namun nihil, tak ada lagi sosok Kircheis dan helai merahnya yang menyapa jemari tangannya. Memperkuat kembali relung yang kini dan seterusnya akan mengakar, dimana ia harus menguatkan diri dan tidak lagi terguncang seperti saat itu.

Karena ada hal yang harus dilakukannya, sekalipun ia harus berbalik dan menerima kekosongan yang takkan sirna dari relung jiwanya.

Kircheis telah menuntaskan janjinya, kini tiba bagi Reinhard untuk memenuhi janjinya pada Kircheis. Sekalipun menaklukan alam semesta mungkinlah takkan mampu memuaskan dahaga dalam jiwanya, yang telah kehilangan separuh makna.

Lalu disanalah ia berada, memandangi gurat nama yang tertulis pada dinginnya batu. Mein Freund, 'temanku' dua rangkaian aksara singkat yang Reinhard putuskan untuk menjadi torehan terakhir pada pusara Kircheis. Bukanlah sederet gelar yang berhasil diraihnya sampai akhir. Karena sederet kata itu takkan mampu mengembalikan hadirnya Kircheis.

Dalam sebuah liontin oval itu, Reinhard memutuskan untuk menyimpan secuplik helai rambut Kircheis. Walaupun sosok akrab itu tak bisa lagi hadir di sampingnya, dengan melihat kilas warna, berikut figur Kircheis bisa sedikit melunakkan beku sukmanya.

_Rangkaian elegi berliku_

_Seiring merah milikmu_

_Teduh biru manikmu_

_Halus tutur katamu_

_Kembali memelukku_

_._

_._

_._

Reinhard perlahan memaknai, bagaimana walaupun umur Kircheis hanyalah terpaut dua bulan lebih tua darinya, namun sahabatnya itu selalu bersikap lebih dewasa. Sekarang, ia lebih tua dari sahabatnya itu-mengingat Kircheis kini takkan berubah seiring berjalannya waktu. Reinhard mulai bisa menerka apakah yang harus dilakukan. Ketika ia memikirkan figur sahabatnya itu, maka terbayanglah tutur kata yang akan terucap dari Kircheis jika ia masih ada bersamanya. _Bahkan setelah kematiannya sekalipun, Kircheis mampu membagikan secercah ketenangan pada Reinhard_.

Kini, puncak berhasil ditaklukan, alam semesta mampu direngkuh dalam kedua tangan Reinhard. Namun ia tak menyangka akan terasa begitu sepi, tanpa hadirnya Kircheis maupun Annerose. Pertarungan untuk mempertahankan tahtanya pun terasa begitu hambar pada permulaanya. Terlalu kontras dengan pertarungan yang dulu dilaluinya bersama Kircheis.

Sempatlah ia bertanya, benarkah ini yang diinginkannya jauh dari lubuk hatinya?

Jika Kircheis masihlah ada, mungkin ia bisa memberikan sebuah jawaban. Tentang apa yang sejatinya diinginkan oleh Reinhard.

"_Namaku Reinhard von Musel. Siapa namamu...?"_

"_Siegfried... Kircheis..."_

"_Siegfried? nama yang biasa sekali ya..."_

"_Eh...?"_

"_Tapi Kircheis adalah nama belakang yang bagus, aku sangat menyukainya. Aku akan memanggilmu dengan nama belakangmu. Tidak apa-apa kan Kircheis?"_

Kembali percakapan itu mengemuka dalam benak Reinhard. Ketika ia tengah kebingungan untuk mencari sebuah nama untuk putranya yang baru saja lahir. Hari itu, ketika sudah lebih dari empat tahun lamanya sejak kepergian Kircheis.

Setelah berulangkali carikan kertas berisi nama belum bisa berpotongan dengan teguh intuisinya, sebuah penggalan masa lalu itu tiba-tiba saja terlintas di benaknya. Seiring dengan diingatnya seseorang yang menorehkan makna dari keluarga baginya. Lalu setelah mengingat kembali perkataanya dulu, tangan kanannya pun mulai memainkan aksara.

Alexander 'Siegfried' von Lohengramm, nama itulah yang menggenapkan intuisi sang kaisar. Nama yang seterusnya melekat pada darah dagingnya. Bersama dengan sebuah angan dari Reinhard dimana suatu saat, buah hatinya itu bisa menemukan teman seperti yang dimilikinya dulu.

-Fin-

**A/N: **

**Satu lagi coretan galau2 ria ini selesai... Inilah nama Sieg kedua yang telah membuat sebulan baper T^T ,, dan ketika menonton prekuel seriesnya, langsung semakin paham bagaimana dekatnya dua orang ini (friendship mereka mantaplah pokoknya,,)**

**Versi Production IG di episode 23 (atau stellar war episode 11) beneran bikin baper parah... apalagi akting suaranya Miyano Mamoru (Pengisi suara Reinhard),, kokoro ini ga kuaat TT**

**Terimakasih bagi yang sempat membaca kegalauan ini. Sampai jumpa di kesempatan lainnya ^^**


End file.
